Triunfo Robados
by Lady Anika Everdeen
Summary: AU...La escuela preparatoria Panem de estados unidos Se enfrentara a una competencia de animadores contra la Escuela preparatoria Jose Vasconcelos de mexico Para ver quienes son los mejores animando a nivel mundial quien ganara o quien perdera ?
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

**Todas las escuelas preparatorias reunidas para la más grande competencia a nivel mundial: animadores, animadores de todo el mundo solo hay dos con gran odio entre si**

**Los tigres de México y Los jaguares de estados unidos**

**Las capitanas Katniss everdeen y Yzabel Santiago**

**Ambos equipos mirándose con suficiencia, los tigres dos veces ganadores de la competencia y los jaguares quedando en segundo lugar.**

**Mira a quien tenemos - dijo Aida**

**Pues a las perdedoras- dijo sabina**

**Abucheaban a los jaguares a la vez aclamaban a los tigres. clove al ver que los abucheaban quería darle su merecido a los tigres en especial a sabina . Pero cato y marvel lograron agarrarla a tiempo para que no corriera sangre al rio, pero dijo algo que no les agrado a los tigres.**

**Pues no somos operadas como ustedes- defendió clove**

**No estamos operadas- defendió karime**

**El equipo de los tigres empezaron a mover sus movimientos, que eran más precisos que al de los jaguares**. **Al terminar las rutinas, los tigres querían ser los únicos, las capitanas se miraron entre sí.**

**Otro año en segundo lugar - dijo yzabel**

**Que? - al momento de decir eso katniss**

**Apareció alguien alado de yzabel , era alguien perteneciente al equipo de los tigres , Aida le entrego una sierrra eléctrica , un momento de dónde sacaron una sierra eléctrica? Se preguntó katniss**

**Elimina a la capitana - ordeno yzabel**

**En ese momento katniss se despertó gritando alertando a toda su escuadra, el autobús se para en ese instante, toda la escuadra se giraron a verla.**

**Solo fue un sueño chicos nada malo-dijo kat**

**Pues que tipo de sueño tienes-dijo rue**

**De seguro soñó con Gale- dijo clove**

**No fue con el - dijo cato**

**Porque - dijo glimmer**

**Sería peor - dijo Johanna**

**Siento que quedaremos otra vez en segundo lugar-dijo kat**

**Por favor kat no fuera que los tigres nos ganaran otra vez- dijo annie**

**Eso es lo que temo- dijo katniss**

**Al llegar al hotel en los cabos, baja california sur, mexico .todos se asombraron de la belleza del lugar.**

**Recuerden estamos en territorio de los tigres - dijo kat**

**Hola gata- dijo yzabel**

**Hola estúpida- dijo kat**

**Nos vemos en la reunión de esta tarde, zorra- dijo sabina**

**Bien, tonta- respondio clove**

**Esta competencia no será lo mismo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cap.- 2**

**Llegaron al la recepción donde pidieron sus habitaciones, al establecerse en sus respectivos cuartos, katniss se encontraba desocupando sus maleta cuando recordó sus sueño con unos ojos azules, pero se olvidó de el debido que es absurdo. Se cambió por algo más cómodo, decidió ir a caminar para relajarse para la reunión de esta noche.**

**en un lugar del****HOTEL****se estaba dando una entrevista a los dos directores de los campamentos: capitolio y hunger games**

**Bienvenidos a las entrevista con cornelius snow y alma coin, directores de los campamentos de animadores que este año se celebran 15 años de su creacion a nivel mundial- dijo effie trinket- primero empezaremos con alma coin, ganadora de tres años consecutivos con los tigres de mexico y Los jaguares de estados unidos, dinos alma ¿ que se siente que tu campamento hunger games haiga ganado tres años?**

**Si dinos alma- dijo snow interrumpiendo a alma**

**Bueno se siente bien porque nuestros equipos se esfuerzan demasiado por conseguir ser los mejores a nivel mundial- dijo alma**

**Bien ahora, que se siente ser tres años estar en tercer lugar?- dijo effie a snow**

**snow la vio con cara de quererla matar por haber mencionado su fracaso en tres años consecutivos.**

**Se siente mal porque tu das todo para que tu equipo sea el mejor y al final se va por la p*** m*****-dijo snow**

**Ok, este año que esperamos de esta competencia?-pregunto effie**

**Habrá muchas sorpresas por parte del campamento capitolio- dijo snow**

**Habrá nuevas rutinas por parte de mi campamento hunger games- dijo coin**

**Bueno gracias por darnos esta entrevista, gracias por seguir esta emisión hasta la próxima- dijo effie**

**katniss se encontraba muy ocupada caminado mirando a los lejos que sin querer se trompeso haciendo que unos brazos muy fuertes la agarraran a tiempo, al momento de ponerse de pie lo miro era muy guapo solo llevaba un short y tenis puestos para caminar.**

**Estas bien?-pregunto con una vos aterciopelada**

**si- dijo hipnotizada por el chico por sus increíbles ojos azules**

**cómo te llamas?-pregunto el chico**

**katniss everdeen y tú?- devolvió la pregunta**

**peeta mellark - dijo sonriendo**

**Lo siento si el cap. esta corto pero regreso con el segundo cap**

**uy ya katniss se encontró con peeta que pasara?**

**No lo se**

**jajaja pobre Snow sin ganadores y coin dándole en su orgullo**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente cap.:**

**Capítulo 3¨ katniss miro hacia la tarima donde se encontraba peeta vistiendo el uniforme de los tigres.**

**Que pasa katniss?-pregunto annie´´**

**Se los dejare hasta aquí**

**Hasta luego**


End file.
